Halusinasi
by Miyucchi
Summary: "Halusinasi adalah hal yang paling diinginkan didunia ini, tapi untuk yang ini, beda ceritanya." / RiRen / Detective fic / R&R please! / Enjoy! / Last chapter! Thanks for reading! see you at my next story!
1. Hantu Trost

**Halusinasi**

"**Halusinasi adalah hal yang paling diinginkan didunia ini, tapi untuk yang ini, beda ceritanya." **

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Halusinasi © AkaneMiyuki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Characters: All of SnK characters.**

**Pairing: some, but.. it's RiRen.**

**Warnings: Gaje, nyaris full dialog dan full deskripsi, chapter banyak, tata pemilihan kata jelek, AU, OOC, OOT, Detective, etc.**

**ENJOY!**

Lelaki itu berjalan di jalan yang tidak diketahui ketika matahari sudah tidak menampakkan sinarnya lagi di kota Trost, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan di keramaian malam hari itu.

"_Eren…"_

Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghindari rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu, dia hampir tiba dirumah setelah malam yang panjang ini.

"_Eren…"_

Lelaki itu dengan cepat membalikkan badannya kebelakang, mencari cari sang sumber suara, tidak ada satupun orang disana, lalu dia berjalan kembali. Dia dengan gugup membalikkan badannya sekali lagi ke belakang, berharap kalau suara tadi hanyalah angin, dia berjalan kembali, mengambil langkah yang mebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"_Eren…" _

Langkah langkah kecilnya berubah menjadi sebuah pelarian, dia dengan cepat lari ke apartemennya lalu menutup pintu dengan kencang. Dengan rakus melahap oksigen yang kurang dari tubuhnya, dia menutup matanya dan merebahkan dirinya. Dia hanya berhalusinasi, malam hanya bermain main dengan dirinya, dengan pelan dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, membuka keran air dan membasahi wajahnya.

"_Eren…"_

Dia melihat kearah kaca, ada sebuah silluet, dia berbalik kearah belakang dengan cepat, nafasnya memburu dan semakin frustasi. Tidak ada siapa siapa.

"_Eren…" _

Suara itu memenuhi kamar apartemennya dengan gema keras yang terus menerus mengulang, dia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun tidak ada satu teriakan pun yang keluar.

"_Eren…"_

Dia terjatuh, meringkuk, menutup kedua telinganya. Dan terisak penuh kesunyian.

"_Eren…"_

"_Eren…"_

"_Eren…"_

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Mungkin, itu semua hanya halusinasimu, halusinasimu saja,"_

.

Suara itu terus berbunyi semalaman, dengan keras memanggil manggil nama pemuda itu hingga sang pemuda ketakutan, karena tidak tahan, akhinya dia melaporkan kejadian itu ke Trost Organization, dimana seluruh detektif ternama dan polisi yang terlatih berkumpul, berbicara dengan Inspektur Erwin adalah satu satunya jalan, seorang polisi dengan wibawa yang kental, ketika dihadapkan dengannya, Inspektur Erwin hanya mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja.

Sampai beberapa orang datang ke Trost Organization dengan kasus yang sama, kurang lebih seminggu, sudah ada 50 orang yang melapor pada Trost Organization, kurang lebih seminggu, kota Trost mengalami gangguan dalam tidur mereka, kurang lebih seminggu, kota Trost memiliki gossip tentang makhluk astral yang mengikuti setiap malam.

_Bangunlah dari tidurmu._

Eren bangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, seprai, bantal dan guling—semuanya terjatuh dari tempat asalnya, sepertinya dia menghabiskan malam bergulat dengan mimpi dan ketiga barang milik kasur itu menjadi korbannya.

Dia menatap langit langit dan bernafas berat. Menelan ludahnya dan kemudian menutup kelopak matanya, mengarahkan tangannya kewajahnya, menepis peluh dan stress yang dialaminya tadi malam, mimpinya masih dipenuhi dengan memori memori menyeramkan.

Walaupun dia masih menganggap dirinya beruntung saat ini, dia masih dapat bermimpi.

Baru saja seminggu, ketika serangan insomnia mendadak terjadi di kota Trost ini. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa 50 orang yang tinggal disana tidak dapat tertidur dengan tenang, tetapi semua orang menyalahkan "Hantu Trost", semua orang mengetahui rumor tentang "Hantu Trost", yang memanggil nama mereka sebelum tidur dan mencuri mimpi indah mereka, menggantikannya dengan mimpi buruk tentang hal yang tak pernah ingin mereka bayangkan.

Eren salah satunya, sebelumnya Eren tidak percaya dengan segumpalan omong kosong itu, namun setelah mengalaminya sendiri, dia menjadi trauma. Hantu. Mungkin itu hanya seseorang yang menyebabkan kehancuran karakter dan psikologi kepada korbannya dan mengira kalau itu benar benar hantu dan membuat mereka tidak dapat tertidur lelap, namun Eren berbeda, walaupun begitu—dia masih bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya itu, kadang kadang saja.

Diatas ketakutan mimpi buruk yang tak ingin mereka lihat atau semacamnya. Ketika media mengetahui rumor ini, esoknya semua koran Trost dipenuhi dengan cerita "Hantu Trost", Levi—sebagai detektif yang ternama dan kini mengatasi kasus Eren langsung menutup seluruh blog dan media massa yang memuat cerita tentang "Hantu Trost".

"Jangan takut bocah," ucapnya dingin, maniknya menatap Eren yang meringkuk dikasurnya, menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan selimutnya.

"_Sir_ Levi tidak pernah mengalaminya—kan, bagaimana _sir_ Levi bisa mengerti perasaanku.." mata Eren memancarkan ketakutan, dia tidak berani beranjak dari kasurnya untuk sekedar berganti baju atau mandi, tidak sebelum Levi memaksanya.

"Kau terlalu penakut, dan terlalu pengecut, hantu itu tidak ada bodoh,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, dalam kasusmu, mungkin saja itu hanya seseorang yang dapat memanipulasi pikiranmu dengan sangat baik." Levi menatap Eren yang masih tertutupi selimutnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada disana terus bocah, cepatlah keluar dan mandi!" titah Levi, Eren masih diam ditempat.

"Bagaimana—orang itu dapat memanipulasi pikiranku tanpa aku dapat melihatnya?" tanya Eren takut takut.

"Mungkin mereka sudah sangat terlatih, sehingga dapat memanipulasimu dengan mudahnya, tebakanku, mereka memiliki kekuatan _special_, seperti—_telekinesis_? Hanya saja jarang jarang orang memiliki kekuatan _special_ seperti itu," ujar Levi, dan beberapa detik kemudian menarik selimut Eren dengan paksa.

"MANDI!" Eren segera berdiri lalu menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Tch, merepotkan." Levi berdiri lalu duduk di sofa, menumpukan satu kakinya di kakinya yang lain dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

Ketika semua detektif dikota Trost setelah mendengar kabar "Hantu Trost" dan Inspektur Irvin yang mendengar berita itu langsung memerintahkan setiap detektif yang ada untuk tinggal bersama korban, 25 detektif ditugaskan di bagian selatan dan 25 polisi ditugaskan dibagian timur. Termasuk sang Inspektur sendiri yang mengurus seorang laki laki berumur 19 tahun bernama Armin Arlert, Levi yang mendapatkan orang pertama yang melaporkan kejadian itu pun mau tidak mau harus mengurusnya.

"Harusnya kasus ini tidak pernah ada," ucap Levi pelan.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Hei, kenapa mereka memanipulasi pikiranku?" _

.

Eren yang sudah mandi, dan mengalungkan handuk dilehernya itu langsung duduk di sofa bersama dengan Levi, Levi kini tengah menyeruput kopinya, memandang Eren acuh tak acuh, Eren hendak membaca koran yang berada di meja.

"Apakah itu koran harian?" tanya Eren seraya menunjuk koran itu.

"Hn," jawab Levi singkat.

"Bolehkah aku membacanya?" tanya Eren.

Levi tidak bicara sedikitpun, dia tetap terdiam, memasang wajah datar sehari harinya. Levi menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri, menaruh cangkir kopi itu diatas menja lalu berjalan kearah jendela apartemen Eren sekedar untuk melihat lihat keadaan di luar.

"_Sir_ Levi, kau tahu—kau bisa sedikit lebih—"

Tulisan besar di _headline_ menangkap perhatian Eren.

"Oh ya ampun.."

**Hantu Trost telah membunuh seseorang! **

**[Selasa, 25 Maret 20xx]**

**Seorang wanita bernama Alice Rascall ditemukan tak bernyawa di dalam kamarnya, diduga, aksi bunuh diri ini disebabkan oleh ketidak tahanan korban terhadap 'Hantu Trost', sang detektif yang bertugas menjaga pada saat itu sedang membeli kebutuhan sang korban, ketika sang detektif pergi, kamera CCTV merekam aktivitas yang tidak biasanya, sang korban yang tadinya duduk dimeja, langsund saja berguling guling dilantai dan tertawa cekikikan, kemudian mencekik dirinya sendiri hingga tidak dapat bernafas lagi, kasus ini telah melibatkan sejumlah detektif dan polisi setempat untuk menjaga korbannya lebih serius lagi.**

Levi berjalan menjauhi jendela lalu kembali duduk di sofa, Eren masih saja duduk terdiam dan memandangi _headline_ itu dengan rasa takut, setelah hantu itu datang menganggu, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak dapat tertidur—tapi sekarang? Hantu itu malah datang untuk membunuh. Dan sekarang seseorang telah meninggal dan Eren tidak percaya kalau itu tidak disengaja.

"Erwin akan segera kemari," ujar Levi.

Eren melihat kearah Levi, berfikir bagaimana Levi memiliki wajah teflon seperti itu, tapi berfikir juga kenapa dia bisa terlihat sangat tenang, Eren menaruh kembali koran itu lalu bicara pada Levi.

"Jadi—apa yang akan kau lakukan—_sir_ Levi?"

Levi menjaga kesunyian, dia merapatkan kedua tangannya seakan akan sedang berdoa, meletakkan jempolnya didagunya. Dia sedang berfikir, sesuatu tentang pembunuhan itu mengganggunya.

Levi berusaha menjaga rahasia itu dari Eren, agar Eren tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak bertindak gegabah, bisa saja hantu itu mempengaruhi Eren lebih parah dari ini.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dari lantai bawah, beberapa detik kemudian, Erwin bersama dengan seorang pemuda bersurai emas memasuki ruangan, Levi menatap Erwin dan kemudian Erwin memulai percakapan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Iya,"

"Jadi, kau akan datang ke pertemuan dan membahasnya?"

Levi terdiam, Eren yang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan itu hanya duduk sambil memegangi handuknya dan menaruh koran itu.

"Ayolah Levi, anak itu bisa kau urus, pintu dan jendela kau kunci, dengan begitu tidak akan ada jalan masuk atau keluar, aku yakin kasus pembunuhan seperti ini membuatmu tertarik," ajak Erwin pada Levi.

Levi masih terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda bersurai emas itu menghela nafasya, Levi mungkin saja tertarik, namun dia tidsak mau menunjukkan rasa ketertarikkannya itu secara terang terangan, Erwin berusaha membuat Levi tertarik.

"Itu adalah perbuatan hantu Trost," ujar Erwin, Levi hanya menatap dingin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu perbuatan hantu Trost?" tanya Levi.

"Sang korban meninggalkan sepucuk surat."

"Seperti ciri ciri pelaku halusinasi?"

"Bukan," Levi mendecak. "Kata kata terakhirnya dan permintaannya, lebih terdengar seperti curhatan singkat," Levi beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil syal-nya.

"Kami akan menyusul, Erwin, kau dan Arlert terlebih dahulu saja."

Erwin tersenyum, lega karena Levi akhirnya ingin pergi membantu, kemudian Erwin pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua, Eren menatap heran Levi yang pendiam, ketika Levi menarik lengan Eren untuk berdiri dan memakaikannya syal, Eren memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau terlihat tertarik dengan kasus ini?"

Levi mengaitkan syal itu di leher Eren, tidak bicara padanya satu kata pun padanya, dan menarik lengan Eren menuruni tangga setelah mengunci pintu kamar.

**TBC**

**Author's note: Chapter pertama dengan kasus "Hantu Trost", maaf kalau sedikit nggak jelas karena baru pertama kali saya buat fic tentang detektif begini, jadinya saya cari cari ide dulu yang nyantel di otak saya, hasilnya begini deh, yah—walaupun masih banyak typo, semoga dapat membuat readers sekalian tertarik, jangan lupa—**

**Review! ^^**


	2. Teror yang berlanjut

**Halusinasi**

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Ke-kenapa kau terlihat tertarik dengan kasus ini?"**

**Levi mengaitkan syal itu di leher Eren, tidak bicara padanya satu kata pun padanya, dan menarik lengan Eren menuruni tangga setelah mengunci pintu kamar.**

**ENJOY!**

"Aku tidak 'terlihat tertarik', aku memang sudah tertarik sejak awal," ungkap Levi jujur.

Eren terdiam sejenak.

"Surat itu mungkin memuat informasi tentang hantu itu, media massa sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini, kita harus memanfaatkan situasi ini, lagipula, kau ingin cepat cepat kasus ini selesai bukan?"

Eren mengangguk, Levi melepaskan cengekraman tangannya pada lengan Eren dan membiarkan Eren berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Dan juga, aku berfikir kalau bukan hantu itu yang membunuh nona Rascall,"

Eren berhenti di anak tangga kedua sebelum mencapai lantai _lobby_, ketika Levi hendak membuka pintu apartemen.

"A-apa?"

Levi menyeringai kecil, "Hanya tebakanku saja."

Mereka berdua berlari kecil keluar apartemen dan memanggil _taxi_, Levi memberitahukan alamat kantor itu kepada sang supir_ taxi_.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung yang diketahui sebagai Trost Organization, Levi membayar sang supir taxi lalu masuk kedalam ruangan rapat bersama Eren.

"Pertemuan kali ini akan membahas tentang kematian Alice Rascall, detektif Petra yang mengurusnya adalah saudara jauhnya, aku yakin detektif Petra memiliki akses menuju rumahnya," ujar Irvin, gadis berumur 20 tahun itu—Petra Ral hanya terdiam memasang wajah sedih.

"Petra, bolehkah kami mengecek kediaman nona Alice Rascall?"

Petra tidak menolak, dia memberikan kunci rumah Alice dan alamat Alice, dan dengan cepat seluruh detektif yang berada disana langsung diberangkatkan ke TKP, termasuk Levi, Erwin, Armin dan Eren.

Dihadapan mereka, tampaklah sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah itu dipenuhi petugas kepolisian yang mencoba menenangkan massa yang memaksa masuk, Levi mendecakkan lidahnya.

'_Terlalu berisik… dan ramai…'_ batinnya kesal.

Dengan izin dari Erwin, para petugas kepolisian membiarkan detektif detektif masuk kedalam rumah itu, Petra langsung menunjukkan kamar Alice, dimana masih ada mayat Alice disana, gadis cantik itu berbaring tanpa nyawa.

Levi mendekati mayat gadis itu lalu melihat sebuah tanda berwarna kebiruan yang ada di lehernya, memang benar itu adalah luka cekikan, dan ada tercium wangi_ alcohol _dari mulutnya, Levi mundur kembali.

Erwin memerintahkan Sasha dan Annie mengecek tubuh mayat gadis itu, segeralah mereka melaksanakannya.

"Kuberi kalian waktu 10 menit untuk mengeceknya," ucap Erwin.

"10 menit? Tumben lama sekali," ujar Annie.

"Kasus ini adalah kasus yang serius Annie," Annie langsung menuruti Erwin dan bergabung dengan Sasha yang tengah mengecek tubuh mayat itu.

Auruo diperintahkannya mengecek TKP dan hal hal aneh yang ada di sekitarnya bersama Erd dan Gunther.

Levi memiliki pemikiran sendiri, dia berfikir kalau almarhum sang gadis adalah seorang yang suka _clubbing_ dan mabuk mabukkan, dia bisa menerkanya dari mendekati mayat itu tadi, tercium bau _alcohol_ dari mulutnya, dan sepertinya Petra tidak mengetahuinya, Alice merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya karena itu dia berlari pulang.

Tebakan kedua, rumornya berkata kalau kau pergi tidur sebelum hantu itu mendapatkanmu, kau akan aman, karena itu Levi berfikir lebih dalam lagi, mungkin saat Petra belum sampai kerumah, Alice mencoba tidur, namun tidak bisa, akhirnya dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan menulis sepucuk surat sebagai bukti.

Tebakan ketiga, ketika Petra sampai ke TKP, dia melihat kalau Alice sedang menulis sesuatu, namun Petra tidak melihat apa yang Alice tulis, lalu Petra bilang kalau dia akan membeli perlengkapan rumah sebentar lalu meninggalkan Alice sendirian di rumah itu lagi.

Tebakan keempat, saat Petra sudah kembali dan menemukan Alice yang sudah tak bernyawa, dia langsung melaporkan kejadian itu ke Trost Organization tanpa memikirkan pada media massa yang mengubris informasi tersendiri dari rumah Alice.

"Tidak.." Levi melihat kearah bawah dan kemudian melihat mayat gadis itu.

"Ada orang lain disini sebelumnya." Semuanya membeku ditempat, keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

"Apa?" Erwin tersentak, tidak mempercayai Levi.

Levi menujuk kearah mayat Alice lalu menjelaskan pemikirannya.

"Korban pulang kerumah setelah _clubbing_ bersama teman temannya, lalu dia mengira kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya.

Karena itu dia mengambil langkah lebih panjang dan ketika sampai dirumah, dia mencoba tidur, namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak dapat tertidur, karena merasa tidak nyaman, korban malah menulis sebuah surat—" Levi menunjuk kearah meja kerja Alice, Erwin langsung mengambil surat yang berada diatas meja itu.

"—Ini?" Levi mengangguk.

"Korban yang sangat ketakutan tidak dapat berbuat apa apa selain menulis, dan ketika Petra sampai dirumah, dan mendapati korban sedang menulis sesuatu.

Petra tidak memperhatikan surat apa itu, yang dia ketahui kemudian, ketika Petra sudah kembali dari belanjanya, korban sudah tak bernyawa," semua memandang Petra.

"Benarkah itu Petra?" tanya Annie yang sudah berhenti mengecek tubuh mayat Alice.

"Iya. Semua itu benar, aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia tulis dan langsung pergi untuk membeli belanjaan untuk keperluannya sehari hari," Petra menunduk.

"Maafkan kelalaianku, inspektur Erwin Smith." Petra membungkuk, Erwin terdiam, Levi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Rumor berkata kalau kau tidur sebelum hantu itu mendapatkanmu, kau akan selamat, bukan?

Karena itu sebelumnya korban berusaha untuk tidur, namun tidak bisa, dan pelakunya ada disini pada saat itu, dia yang mempengaruhi korban agar mencekik dirinya sendiri dengan halusinasi yang dibuatnya.

Korban yang dalam keadaan mabuk pun tidak sadarkan diri kalau dia sedang tertawa cekikikan mencekik dirinya sendiri, kemudian saat Petra kembali, korban sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, dan Petra langsung saja melaporkan hal ini kepada Trost Organization, tanpa memperhatikan para wartawan media yang berusaha untuk mengabadikan kejadian ini." jelas Levi.

"Dan kurasa si pelaku mengambil kunci rumah korban dan mengunci pintunya, setelah Petra pergi." Tambah Levi, penjelasan Levi cukup membuat teman temannya terdiam cukup lama.

"Pertanyaannya—bagaimana pelaku ini dapat masuk?" Erwin mengangguk kecil, melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatap Levi.

Levi menyeringai kecil "Mudah saja, si korban memiliki kebiasaan buruk lupa mengunci pintu, bukan? Itu yang dapat membuat si pelaku keluar masuk rumah seenaknya," Erwin mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" tanya Nanaba.

"Itulah yang harus kita selidiki," ucap Levi dingin.

"Menurutmu apakah si hantu bekerja sama dengan si pelaku?" tanya Hanji pada Levi yang kebetulan sedang _badmood_.

"Kukatakan, mata empat—pelakunya hanya satu orang saja," Levi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruangan itu, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

Kalaupun mengganggu, itu cari mati namanya.

Eren hendak bertanya kepada Levi, bagaimana Levi bisa tahu kalau pelakunya hanya seorang diri. Ketika Erwin mendapatkan laporan dari Annie dan Sasha tentang tubuh sang korban, Erwin segera duduk disamping Levi dan memulai pembicaraan serius.

Erwin mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya kepada Levi.

"Mungkin saja ini dapat membuatmu tertarik kalau "Hantu Trost" ternyata adalah seorang perempuan,"

Levi menyeringai, lalu beranjak pergi dari TKP bersama Eren.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Hei, hei.. apakah kalian sakit?"_

.

Seorang gadis berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Trost. Dia mendengar mereka, dia mendengar tangisan mereka yang kesepian, mereka yang berfikir kalau mereka hanyalah sampah, mereka yang berfikir kalau mereka tidak dicintai.

_Kenapa dia tidak mau melihatku?_

_Kenapa dia tidak mau bersamaku?_

_Bagaimana aku harus memberitahukan kepada mereka?_

_Bagaimana aku harus memberi makan anak anakku?_

"_Kenapa kalian mengeluh? Hei, hei.. apakah kalian sakit?"_

Gadis itu menanyakan kepada mereka, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia menghibur hati mereka untuk sekedar membuat mereka tersenyum.

Gadis itu kembali menyusuri pinggiran kota Trost. Dia mendengar mereka lagi, dia mendengar tangisan anak anak seumurannya, mereka yang tidak mengerti dunia sekejam apa yang mereka rasakan.

_Kenapa kakek harus meninggal?_

_Apakah ayah akan kembali?_

_Kenapa semuanya tidak mau bermain bersamaku?_

_Kenapa memperlakukanku seakan akan aku tidak mendengarkan mereka?_

"_Apakah kau sedih? Apakah kau menangis?"_

Gadis itu menanyakan kembali. Tetap tanpa jawaban, dia menghapus kegundahan hati mereka dengan senyuman manisnya, yang menghapus luka batin mereka.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Trost, melihat kearah langit yang mulai menggelap.

"_Christa…"_

Gadis itu menutup kelopak matanya.

"_Christa…"_

Lantai rumah itu dingin, dia masih belum tertidur memikirkan mimpi yang menghantuinya setiap malam, dia tidak bergerak sesentipun, dia merasakan dingin itu mengerayangi tubuhnya, dia terisak kembali, meneteskan bulir bulir airmatanya.

"_Christa…"_

"Jangan ayah…"

"Maafkanlah ayah Christa…"

**JLEB.**

_**Hantu Trost berulah lagi?**_

_**Kini anak kecil menjadi korbannya.**_

_**Mempengaruhi sang ayah untuk membunuh anak gadisnya,**_

_**Membiarkan gadis itu terbujur kaku dimalam yang kelam.**_

Levi menatap kertas _memo_ yang Erwin berikan padanya tadi pagi pagi sekali—yang dia tempelkan di kaca rias milik meja rias Eren, walaupun dia tidak berdandan, meja itu peninggalan ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Beberapa hal penting dikumpulkannya di TKP, dari pisau dapur bekas luka tusukkan yang diterima gadis itu diperutnya, diketahui akibat halusinasi yang berlebihan. Kakinya yang mungil, menandakan gadis itu berumur kurang lebih 10 sampai 13 tahun.

Tapi sesungguhnya bukan hantu itu yang membunuhnya, kabarnya ayah sang gadis lah yang membunuhnya, entah apa yang merasuki sang ayah untuk melakukan niat jahat itu terhadap putrinya sendiri, tapi menurut Levi, kasus ini akan terlihat lebih menantang—lebih menghibur.

"_Sir_ Levi—?" Eren terbangun dari tidurnya, baru kali ini dia tidak menjatuhkan barang barang dari kasurnya.

"Hn?"

"Apakah—ada kejadian yang aneh selama aku tertidur?" tanya Eren, Levi mendengus geli.

"Tidak ada Jaeger, selain wajahmu yang menunjukkan raut nyaman, tidak biasanya kau begitu," ungkap Levi, Eren membisu dan sedetik kemudian, wajahnya merona.

"_Well_, biarpun begitu—kita dapat masalah baru," ucap Levi, membuat suasana menjadi tegang kembali.

Raut wajah Levi menunjukkan ketertarikan dalam kasus ini, Eren dapat melihatnya secara jelas. Hantu itu masih belum menampakkan wujud aslinya, mau kepala ataupun tubuhnya, dan itu yang masih menjadi misteri dari kasus ini.

"Ah, ngomong ngomong Jaeger, sarapan sudah siap," Levi menunjuk kearah nampan yang berada disamping tempat tidur Eren, berisikan sarapan milik Eren yang dibuatkan oleh Levi.

"Terimakasih, _sir_ Levi.." ucap Eren, Levi hanya melirik dan diam.

"Jangan panggil aku _sir_ Levi, panggil saja aku Levi, aku tidak suka panggilan yang terlalu formal." Ucap Levi, Eren mengangguk kecil kemudian memakan sarapannya.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Hantu itu menampakkan dirinya?"_

.

Levi dan Eren berjalan menyusuri kota Trost bagian barat yang masih sangat ramai itu, memang hanya kota Trost bagian selatan dan timur saja yang terkena terror "Hantu Trost" sedangkan bagian barat dan utara tidak terjangkau oleh terror itu.

"Aku melihatnya! Hantu Trost menampakkan dirinya!" teriakan itu membuat Levi berpaling kearah sumber suara, namun tidak menghampirinya.

"Levi, ada yang tahu mengenai hantu Trost tuh! Ayo kita hampiri dia dan minta penjelasan lebih lanjut!" ujar Eren.

"Tidak, mungkin saja itu hanya akal akalan sang hantu yang memanipulasi otak salah satu warga disini, hanya untuk menarik perhatian para detektif dan polisi setempat yang sedang berpatroli di kota ini, jangan gegabah, Jaeger," jelas Levi, Eren hanya tertegun, mengagumi penjaganya yang sangat protektif.

"Hantu itu memakai jubah! Jubah berwarna ungu, hantu itu sekilas berjalan dihadapanku ketika aku sedang menjualkan buah buahku, matanya sungguh mengerikan! Merah menyala seperti iblis!" teriak orang itu melebih lebihkan, hingga para warga sibuk berkerumun demi mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hantu itu menampakkan dirinya?"

"Yang benar saja!"

Desas desus para warga kota yang tidak percaya mulai ramai, mana ada hantu di siang bolong?

"Mungkin itu hanya kostum?" ungkap Eren.

"Kostum tidak mempengaruhi, dia mencoba menghilang dari pandangan, mana mungkin dia membiarkan seorangpun melihatnya? Dia hanya mengarang cerita lewat seseorang melalui _telekinesis_ agar orang orang percaya, dia hanya mencoba sembunyi dari kerumunan, itu saja."

"Bersembunyi ditempat yang gelap mungkin?" ujar Eren.

"Aku meragukannya, bisa saja saat ini dia sedang berbaur dengan orang orang disini, si pelaku adalah seorang wanita, dia pasti mempunyai beberapa kenalan disini dan kenalannya itu tidak tahu kalau si pelaku adalah hantu Trost,"

Penjelasan Levi selalu membuat Eren terpukau dan diam, entah ini karena otaknya yang _genius_ atau bakatnya memang menjadi seorang detektif.

Semuanya hanya gossip semata. Tidak ada yang benar pastinya, Levi tetap menjaga kesunyian, sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ck, apa yang dia inginkan.." Levi kesal, hantu Trost terlalu sempurna dalam aktingnya.

"Oh?" sebuah seringaian terpancar diwajah tampan Levi.

"Ada apa?" Eren melihat Levi dengan bingung, dia mencoba menebak apa yang Levi pikirkan, tentu saja dia tidak dapat memikirkan apa apa. Levi memiliki cara cara yang lucu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, yang membuat Eren pusing karenanya.

"Dia bukan hantu Trost yang dimaksud, hantu Trost tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya," tuduh Levi.

"Hah? Jadi informasi yang nenek itu berikan—?"

"Semuanya hanya tipuan semata, dan hantu Trost yang asli berada di distrik Trost arah selatan dan timur," Eren terpaku.

**TBC**

**Author's note: ya, saya ngegantung di chapter ini karena gak tau apa yang harus saya ketik lagi, overall yang saya paling mau ketik yaitu fic baru, tapi saya bakal merasa bersalah kalau mengetik fic baru tanpa menyelesaikan fic yang masih ongoing.. jadi—yah sudahlah~**

**Kotak review:**

**No name: terimakasih sudah mereview! ^^ ah masa, saya nggak pinter pinter amat sih, alias rata rata, iya—ini saya udah lanjutin kok! Hahaha, makasih dukungannya ^^**

**Levi: wuoh, corporal ikutan ngereview! *sujud* Iya, pastinya bakal saya bikin anda menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan baik! Kalau begitu terimakasih dukungannya corporal! ^^**

**Makasih juga buat para siders (Silent Readers) yang sudah membaca fic ini, saya merasa terdukung sekali loh ^^ tapi lain kali review dong :v *dilempar keluar dari FFn* **

**Yah, akhir kata—selamat terhibur dan terimakasih! Semoga chapter yang kali ini tidak membuat kalian bingung ya :v**

**Nah minna—jangan lupa untuk—**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	3. Pengejaran

**Halusinasi**

**CHAPTER 3**

"**Hah? Jadi informasi yang nenek itu berikan—?"**

"**Semuanya hanya tipuan semata, dan hantu Trost yang asli berada di distrik Trost arah selatan dan timur," Eren terpaku.**

**ENJOY!**

"Jadi, sebenarnya hantu itu makhluk macam apa?"

"Aku kurang yakin. Mungkin saja semacam boneka dengan tali yang bisa diatur oleh sang pemilik seenaknya, si pelaku itu hanya menggunakan wanita ini sebagai alatnya." Jelas Levi.

"Hantu brengsek itu.." Eren menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah kesal, kan kau tidak ikut menangani kasus ini?" tanya Levi.

"Itu karena aku jadi korbannya juga, dan aku tidak mau terus terusan diteror begini, Levi.." ujar Eren, Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau serahkan saja semua padaku," ucapnya, membuat Eren sedikit tersipu karenanya.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan, dalam kasus kemarin—anak itu bernama Christa Renz, bukan? Anak yang meninggal akibat dibunuh oleh ayahnya," ucap Levi kembali.

"Iya benar.."

"Menurutmu apakah ada orang lain di TKP sebelumnya?"

"Tidak tahu.."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain di sana, hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ayah gadis ini akan membunuh anaknya. Hantu Trost menggunakan pria ini untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor sementara ia bersembunyi di bayang-bayang." Levi menyeringai, "Sekarang kita tahu, kita sedang berhadapan dengan orang macam apa..".

"Hah?" Eren mencoba menebak nebak apa yang dimaksudkan Levi.

Levi berjalan kembali, kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih cepat—tergolong santai namun lebih cepat, dia mengambil sebuah_ memo_ dari saku jas-nya.

_Psikopat._

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan si pelaku, kini Levi tidak main main, dia berencana untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan serius.

Tertulis lagi dibawah kertasnya, nama samaran dari hantu tersebut.

_Thanatos._

Dewa kematian dari segala dewa kematian, menandakan orang ini bukan orang sembarangan, dia bisa memanipulasi Eren untuk melakukan sesuatu seenaknya, bukan hanya Eren—bisa saja orang lain, termasuk Levi.

"Th-thanatos?" tanya Eren gugup, meneguk ludahnya.

"Ya, benar."

"Tapi kenapa Thanatos? Kebanyakan orang tidak tahu apa artinya. Tidakkah kau pikir itu adalah sekte sesat? Mereka memiliki banyak orang aneh di luar sana yang berpikir kematian adalah jalan terbaik. Hantu ini bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan menggunakan orang orang disekitarnya ini untuk membantu mencuci otak orang ke cara berpikir, kan?"Eren tidak dapat berhenti bicara.

"Hentikan itu bocah, kau terlihat seperti orang yang sudah dalam pengendalian hantu Trost," tegur Levi, Eren langsung terdiam.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sesuatu tentang para korban telah berubah. Hanya fakta bahwa mereka tidak bisa tidur. Dan hantu Trost berpikir bahwa dia hanya akan membunuh mereka saja." Mengapa hantu itu ingin membuat seseorang tidak dapat tertidur? Apa yang akan dia peroleh dari hal itu?

"Dia menakut-nakuti mereka, kemudian membuat mereka percaya suaranya, dan kemudian mencuci otak mereka untuk tidak tidur. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tak dapat melihat hantu itu, Levi?" tanya Eren.

Levi terdiam, dia tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, pembicaraan ini cukup baginya, dia tidak ingin membeberkan informasi lebih banyak lagi pada Eren.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Eren, lalu berjalan berdampingan dengannya, kembali ke apartemennya.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Hantu itu—tidak akan datang, kan?"_

.

Eren sebetulnya sangat senang bahwa itu adalah kasus yang menarik. Levi tampak sangat senang dan bersemangat tentang hal itu. Sudah lama sejak ia melihat Levi yang pendiam ini kini bersemangat tentang suatu kasus, apalagi tentang dirinya.

Eren duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan televisi. Berita. Tidak ada yang menarik. Eren membalik melalui saluran mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk menonton. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidak ada yang baik ada yang di saat ini. Dia akhirnya membuat siklus penuh melalui saluran.

Sejak Levi tinggal bersamanya, televisi sudah bukan hal yang menarik bagi Eren. Televisi tidak semenarik atau semenghibur Levi yang selalu mengejutkannya dalam berbagai cara menyelesaikan kasus demi dirinya, malam hari ini terasa sangat dingin dan sunyi.

"Oi bocah," Levi menempelkan sesuatu yang hangat kearah pipi Eren.

"Hn—ah! Levi!" Eren kaget mendapati Levi yang sedang memegang dua gelas cokelat panas dan kemudian memberikannya satu untuk dirinya.

"Te-terimakasih.." ucap Eren, Levi duduk disamping Eren.

"Sedang menonton apa?" tanya Levi.

"E—eh.. berita?" ucap Eren, Levi mendengus geli.

"Aku tahu bocah, maksudku—berita seperti apa?" ujarnya sambil meneguk cairan cokelat itu pelan pelan, Eren hanya bisa tersipu, tidak biasanya dia sedekat dan seramah ini pada Eren.

"Ah—err.. kabar malam Trost?" ucap Eren gugup.

"Tentang hantu Trost lagi?" tanya Levi, Eren mangangguk, meneguk cokelat itu setelah menitupnya. Levi kemudian terdiam dan memandangi televisi dengan serius, menangkap setiap informasi yang diberikan seorang wartawan itu kepada pemirsanya.

Kemudian berita teralih ke _live show_, dimana seorang wartawan laki laki sedang mewawancarai seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"_Madam_, ada apa?" tanya wartawan itu, wanita paruh baya itu hanya memancarkan ketakutan dari matanya dan semakin mundur dari kru wartawan.

Wajahnya berkeringat, bibirnya bergetar, pupil matanya mengecil—beberapa ciri ciri yang dapat dilihat oleh Levi secara langsung melalui televisi itu—ciri ciri orang yang sedang ketakutan.

Kru wartawan mencoba untuk membuat sang wanita menanggapi pertanyaan mereka, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya menangis dalam diam ketika dia menatap sesuatu dibelakang kamera. Dia membuka mulutnya perlahan lalu dia bicara dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Ha-hantu.." ucapnya lirih.

Stasiun penyiaran tampaknya mulai ricuh akibat ketakutan disaat wanita itu mulai menyebutkan nama 'hantu'. Semua orang tampak melarikan diri dali lokasi kejadian, dan beberapa orang lainnya berusaha untuk membawa sang wanita untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tutup kameranya!" terdengar dari arah belakang, Levi menyeringai ketika layar berubah menjadi gambar yang bertuliskan "Mohon maaf, sedang ada kesalahan teknis." Dan kemudian beranjak dari kursi, mengambil mantel dan syal nya, sekaligus mengajak Eren untuk ikut bersama dengannya.

"Ayo kita pergi Jaeger!"

Eren berpaling dari televisi dan melihat Levi yang sedang buru buru mengenakan sepatunya, dia segera bangit berdiri dengan sedikit bingung. Langsung saja dia menyambar mantelnya, mengenakan sepatunya dan mengejar Levi. 

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya heran.

Levi berbalik ketika akan membuka pintu lobby. Dia tampak bersemangat, tampaklah seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Kita akan menangkap hantu,"

Dengan itu, mereka berdua berlari menyusuri malam bersalju di kota Trost, tujuan mereka hanya satu—studio Stasiun TV distrik Trost.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Apakah kau sedih?"_

.

Seorang wanita berjalan dalam keadaan linglung melalui jalan di distrik Trost bagian selatan. Dia tidak memakai pakaian hangat untuk melawan dingin. Dia hanya mengenakan gaun malam tipis dengan mantel rumah dan bertelanjang kaki. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar menghangatkan dirinya.

'_Mengapa..'_ pikirnya.

'_Kenapa harus aku? Mengapa anakku?'_

"_Mina…"_

Wanita itu takut tidur. Dia memiliki mimpi buruk sekarang. Anaknya akan bangkit dari kubur untuk membunuhnya .Anak yang kasihan. Dia belum lahir kedunia ini. Dia menangis pelan pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia berjalan.

"_Mina…"_

Dia berhenti saat melihat seorang anak perempuan berusia 15 tahun di hadapannya. Dia berhenti meracau dan menatap anak itu.

Naluri keibuannya, tidak, kerinduannya untuk menjadi seorang ibu membuat pendekatannya kepada akan itu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau tersesat ?" Dia menempatkan tangannya di bahu anak itu, dia menekuk lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi anak itu dengannya.

Anak itu hanya terdiam.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Anak itu menggeleng sebelum menatap wanita itu .

"_Apakah kau sedih ?"_ tanya gadis itu.

Wajah cantik wanita itu menjadi pucat. Dia kenal siapa anak ini. Suaranya, matanya, itu semua membuat perasaan wanita itu menjadi terganggu .

"A-apa ?"

"_Jangan menangis, tidak pernah bergerak, bayi yang tumbuh dihari yang bersalju. Tidak pernah tersenyum, tidak pernah tumbuh, hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya terlahir kedunia ini."_ Ucap si gadis, seakan akan memberitahu kalau anak yang dikandungnya nanti tidak akan bahagia.

Wanita itu hanya dapat terdiam. Dia takut .

"_Apakah kau sedih?"_ tanya gadis itu pelan.

"I-iya…"

Si gadis memeluk wanita itu. Dan wanita itu menangis saat gadis itu berbicara dengan lembut.

"_Mina…"_

Wanita itu telah kembali ke rumahnya, dia tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang dia berjalan meskipun ia merasa aneh. Dia tidak lagi mempunyai keinginan untuk tidur. Dia tidak keberatan meskipun. Dia melarikan diri mimpi buruk nya. Dia merasa sangat damai.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Menangkap hantu, apa kau gila?"_

.

Hampir menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Levi dan Eren hampir tiba di Stasiun TV distrik Trost dengan _taxi_. Namun, karena jumlah kendaraan yang membuat jalanan macet disekitar lampu lalu lintas, mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki melalui empat _block_ menuju studio.

Mereka kemudian dihadapkan dengan masalah lain, kerumunan penonton dan media massa yang memenuhi jalan disekitar studio. Eren ternganga takjub. Tidak mungkin Levi dapat melewati segumpalan lautan manusia ini dengan mudahnya.

Mereka hampir tidak dapat melihat apa apa karena terlalu ramai dan banyak orang berdesak desakkan disekitarnya, mau masuk—cari mati juga.

"Ayo Jaeger." Levi memanggil Eren untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, Eren menengok dan mengejar Levi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari pelan kearah jalan raya.

Ada bahayanya kalau mereka tiba tiba saja tertabrak mobil atau motor yang lewat, tapi apa peduli Levi? Beruntungnya, semua aktifitas di jalan raya sudah terhenti oleh karena dipasang papan yang bertuliskan "Ada perbaikan jalan, silahkan melewati jalan lain." Beruntungnya mereka.

Dia tidak repot-repot untuk mengetahui kemana mereka akan pergi. Karena Levi pasti sudah merencanakan sebuah penyusupan.

Mereka pergi melalui gang yang berbentuk seperti sebuah labirin. Ke kiri, ke kanan. Apakah mereka benar-benar empat blok jauhnya?

Lalu mengapa mereka memanjat tangga darurat ini? Lompatan di atap dan kembali turun lagi. Menyeberang jalan lain dan lari ke sebuah _club_ malam dan pergi melalui pintu belakang dan kemudian kanan lagi dan kiri.

Sungguh merepotkan dan membahayakan nyawa.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai ke belakang studio Stasiun TV distrik Trost. Eren masih kagum karena Levi bisa menavigasi dengan cara berbelit-belit seperti itu dan tidak pernah tersesat.

Polisi telah menghalangi lorong lorong masuk meskipun perhatian semua orang berada di depan gedung. Terlihatlah Erwin dan anak didiknya itu—Armin berdiri di pintu darurat kembali menunggu mereka, pintu terbuka dan hampir mengundang Levi untuk masuk kedalam, bagian dalam studio itu dangat sepi dan gelap, hanya cahaya dari senter Erwin dan Armin yang memberi penerangan untuk keduanya.

Sebelumnya, Levi telah menghubungi Erwin terlebih dahulu—dengan terburu buru dan tidak mau meninggalkan Armin, dia langsung berangkat kemari.

"Media telah membanjiri halaman depan studio," ucap Erwin pelan.

"Ya, kami sudah melihatnya dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Ujar Levi.

Eren ingat bahwa ada lautan manusia diluar gedung yang tidak segan segan bakal menerobos masuk hanya untuk mendapatkan berita hangat secara langsung. Insiden ini terjadi kurang lebih 1 jam yang lalu, yang membuat Eren dan Levi berputar putar dalam labirin yang membuat mereka tiba disini saat ini.

Dia tahu kalau ini memang fenomena media, tapi ini konyol, tidak seharusnya media bersusah payah demi mendapatkan informasi seperti ini, bukan?

Erwin memberi Eren dan Levi sebuah senter.

"Studio tidak dapat menyalakan listrik, semua penerangan di studio ini tiba tiba saja mati. Aku sangat yakin kalau ini perbuatan adalah Hantu Trost." Ujar Erwin yakin, Armin hanya mengangguk kecil dalam kesunyian, Eren mencoba mengajak Armin berbincang, karena Armin tampak diam selama kasus ini berlangsung.

Levi dan Eren mengambil senter mereka. Levi menyinari lorong lorong yang gelap dalam studio itu. Keadaan studio itu sangat menakutkan saat ini, Levi menatap Eren dengan tatapan khawatir. Namun ekspresi wajah Eren tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali.

Matanya, bagaimanapun, mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda. berisi dengan begitu banyak emosi. Kadang Levi dapat menemukan dirinya tersesat di dalamnya, mencoba menguraikan semua emosi yang mata Eren tunjukkan, oke—bukan saatnya Levi berfikir yang tidak tidak.

"Aku dapat memberimu waktu selama 5 menit untuk mengecek keadaan lorong disini," ucap Erwin menghancurkan momen tersebut.

"Lima?" Levi mendelik kearah Erwin. "Kami bahkan tidak dapat menyusuri lorong ini dalam lima menit, kau tahu kan lorong ini sangat panjang dan hampir tak berujung?" Levi memprotes.

"Yah, kalau kau mau menggantikanku mengusir para media yang ada didepan, aku mau bertukar tempat dengamu untuk melakukan pekerjaanmu itu," ucap Erwin, Levi langsung menggeleng dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Media adalah hal paling menjengkelkan yang tak ingin dia temui.

"Siap, Jaeger?"

"Tentu saja siap," Eren mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Levi mempimpin langkah keduanya dalam menyusuri lorong studio.

Hampir sangat gelap gulita didalam sana, kecuali untuk sinar dari senter mereka. Tidak banyak yang dapat dia simpulkan dari kegelapan. Tidak ada cara Levi dapat mendapatkan informasi dari sini. Seluruh perjalanan ini bisa dibilang hanya buang buang waktu.

Tapi hantu itu mungkin masih ada berada disana. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menangkap hantu itu hidup hidup. Semuanya telah diatur tanpa sepengetahuan Levi, tiba tiba lampu kembali menyala dan TV gantung yang berada di hadapan mereka pun hidup, dan seorang wartawan (yang kelihatannya sedang dikendalikan) meninggalkan sebuah pesan yang berkata.

"Ayo datang kemari dan tangkaplah aku!" dan kemudian seluruh lampu mati kembali.

Pengejaran yang tadinya terasa sia sia dan membosankan, kini menjadi semakin menarik dan menegangkan.

**TBC**

**Author's note: yay! Saya kembali! Dan—nggak lama lagi UN :"3 doakan saya yaa biar bisa sukses UN! XD *ditendang* oke oke, saya nggak bakal banyak ngomong disini, saya hanya mau bilang kalau fic ini sudah hampir selesai.. kira kira 2 chapter lagi habis dah~ kalian bisa tebak siapa si 'Hantu Trost' ini? XD *dilemparin batu* btw, makasih yang udah ngereview! Dan semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan kalian! XD**

**Kolom review:**

**Gapr: makasih! XD heee? Malem malem kok dibaca~ *digampar* iya~ setuju banget! Abang Levi bakal tetep keren dimana aja :"3 *slap* oke, I will keep updating! :3 just wait~**

**NabilaAgain: tampang emang Teflon, tapi hati bagaikan bantalan empuk :"3 *apaan coba* woke, ini udah apdet XD apakah kurang kilat? Ntar saya kasih kiriman JTE deh biar makin kilat :v wkowowko *ditampar* makasih sudah mau nunggu :"3 hehehe..**

**No name: biar makin penasaran, gimana kalau nanti saya kasih spoiler di cerita cerita berikutnya? :"3 *dibuang* ciri cirinya.. lagi gak mau bikin ah XD termasuk spoiler sih—tapi gak dulu deh~ makasih udah review~**

**Dark Flame: makasih bang, oke, saya bakal terus ngetik, saya gak bakal ngecewain abang, bang/?**

**Uchiha sintha: wah, makasih loh! Pake deg deg an pula o.O, iya—Levi emang bakalan selalu keren! ^^ (Jadi lupa update di fandom GC yang fic Assasin—itu terbengkalai banget sekarang :"3) makasih sudah mereview! XD**

**Levi: KYAAA! Heichou datang lagi ke tempat saya~ horeeee *gaje* makasih Heichou atas dukungannya! m(_ _)m *bows* oke! Silahkan ditunggu~ hai~ ganbarimasu! **

**Review?**


	4. Penangkapan

**Halusinasi**

**CHAPTER 4**

"**Ayo datang kemari dan tangkaplah aku!" dan kemudian seluruh lampu mati kembali.**

**Pengejaran yang tadinya terasa sia sia dan membosankan, kini menjadi semakin menarik dan menegangkan.**

**ENJOY!**

Mereka mulai berjalan dilorong studio lebih dalam lagi, dimana wanita paruh baya yang dimaksud di acara _live show_ tadi melihat 'hantu' tadi. Levi mulai mencari cari petunjuk dari lorong gelap itu. Eren mencoba untuk membantu, namun berakhir dengan hanya melihat lihat tanpa tujuan didalam studio.

Dia melihat ada sebuah cahaya dari belakang dan melihat Levi yang sedang berjongkok dan menempatkan telunjuknya yang tertekuk dibawah dagunya, menyenteri sudut ruangan.

"Wanita itu duduk disini dan melihat hantu disana." Dia menyorotkan cahaya di lorong namun dengan cepat mengarahkannya pergi sebelum mata Eren bisa menyesuaikan. Dia kemudian mulai mencari sesuatu di sekitar kursi.

"Tapi kenapa hanya wanita itu yang dapat melihatnya? Maksudku—di studio ini tadinya kan banyak orang, dari antara semua orang itu—kenapa hanya dia yang dapat melihatnya?" tanya Eren sambil melirik kearahnya, Eren mengarahkan senternya ke pojok ruangan lainnya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," Levi tetap mencari cari sesuatu. Eren kemudian mengarahkan kembali senternya kearah tangga yang mereka lalui dan melihat sebuah silluet bayangan hitam. Manik _emerald_ Eren membulat penuh ketakutan.

"Le-Levi.." Eren memanggil dengan suara yang agak parau.

"Apakah dia mencoba untuk menberitahukan kalau dia berada di dunia ini? Kalau keberadaanya nyata dan eksistensinya harus diketahui banyak orang? Hanya otang bodoh yang dapat melakukan itu. Mencoba menipu detektif detektif ternama dan polisi polisi yang sudah terlatih, semua orang idiot dapat melakukan hal ini—"

"—Levi!" Eren memanggilnya lagi, kali ini Levi menengok.

"Ada apa Eren?" Eren tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Levi karena dihadapan mereka sudah terlihat sosok itu, sosok yang selama ini mereka kejar.

Hantu Trost—perempuan itu.

Gadis itu berdiri disana dengan tatapan sendu. Levi berjalan lebih dekat kearah gadis itu tanpa rasa takut, malah dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang nyolot.

"Halo, apakah kau tersesat?" tanya Levi dengan suara menenangkan, itu tampak aneh bagi Eren karena Levi tidak cocok bersuara halus seperti itu—namun ya sudahlah. Sepertinya ini hanya akal akalan Levi untuk berpura pura tidak tahu kalau hantu itu sedang berada di hadapan mereka saat ini, pintar sekali.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Levi dan Eren, tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"_Kalian…"_

Levi berhenti dan mengamati sang gadis kembali. Sudah dimulai. Dia sudah mulai menghipnotis.

"Jaeger, jangan terhipnotis." Bisik Levi pelan.

Eren mengangguk. "Kau juga, ya?"

Levi melirik Eren dengan ekspresi di wajahnya seolah-olah dia berkata, "Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku lemah dan akan dihipnotis? Jangan harap, bodoh." Dia kemudian mengarahkan maniknya, melayangkan tatapannya kembali pada gadis itu.

Ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang telah berubah, sebuah perubahan kecil namun Levi dapat menerkanya. Itu bukan pemandangan yang tadinya dia lihat, daerah di sekitar gadis itu semakin menggelap, seolah olah lembaran kertas hitam telah menutupi lorong yang tadinya terdapat sedikit pencerahan oleh sinar bulan.

Dan apa itu? Beberapa jenis gumpalan aneh. Levi mulai menggerakkan senternya kearah lorong untuk melihat apa gumpalan gumpalan tidak jelas itu. Apa itu? Apakah itu tangan tangan? Tidak—mereka tampak pucat, hampir terlihat seperti warna _Albino_.

"_Berhenti…"_

Levi menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menyenteri wajah gadis itu. Dan mengarahkannya kembali kearah bawah.

"Siapa kau?"

"_Thanatos… tidak akan membiarkan satupun orang pergi…"_ gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"Thanatos?" Eren bertanya.

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Eren, gadis itu mulai bernyanyi, memanggil manggil nama dewa kematian itu.

"_Thanatos…" _

"Jaeger! Tutup telingamu sekarang!" ucap Levi seraya menutup kedua telinganya sendiri.

"_Thanatos…"_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Levi meneriaki gadis itu, sekarang dia tahu dia sedang berhadaan dengan siapa. Hantu Trost itu sendiri, gadis itu kemudian duduk diantara tangan tangan itu, dan memegang salah satunya, melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_Apakah kau sedih? Apakah kau kesakitan?" _

Ada suatu respon dari gundukan itu. Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan—tidak, seorang pria? Keduanya? Levi bahkan tidak mengetahui identitas bahkan dalam bentuk yang paling sederhana sekalipun. Dari gundukan tangan itu, gadis itu menarik sebuah kepala, dan kepala itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Ketika dia berfikir bahwa dia sudah menemukan jawabannya, dia telah mendengar suara yang berbeda beda kembali. Alat pengubah suara?

"_Biarkan aku membantumu…"_ gadis itu mengeluarkan kepala itu dari gundukan itu dan tampaklah sesosok wanita yang berdiri tepat dibelakang gadis itu.

Tidak ada waktu. Levi melepas tangannya dari telinganya dan berlari menuju gadis itu dan mencoba membekuk gadis itu dan orang yang berada dibelakangnya. Bukan cara yang paling fasih untuk menangkap hantu, tapi siapa yang tahu kapan dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan lain seperti ini. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di gadis dan sosok dibelakang gadis itu.

Dia malah tersandung ke depan. Dia memandang sekeliling, sinar terang cahaya tembulan sudah meresap kesegala arah. Pergi. Mereka pergi. Mereka telah menghilang.

"Tch," Levi mendecih.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada jalan.. Kalian tidak bisa hanya menghilang ke udara tipis! Aku tahu kalian maish berada disini! Keluarlah pengecut!" Levi menjerit. Eren berlari ke Levi melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Mungkin mereka melarikan diri saat kau berjalan ke arah mereka?"

"Tidak… Aku yakin bahwa aku sudah menyentuhnya. Aku merasakan dirinya berada dalam pelukanku tadi…" Ujar Levi lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat.

Mereka berdiri dalam keheningan selama satu menit. Levi mencoba untuk mencari segala cara untuk menemukan mereka sementara Eren mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkannya. Dan tak lama kemudian Eren berhasil membuat Levi setuju untuk meninggalkan tempat itu meskipun butuh banyak berdebat.

Tidak masuk akal untuk Levi dan dia ingin tinggal sampai dia benar benar menemukan jawabannya. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan itu karena waktu yang diberikan Erwin sudah hampir habis.

Mereka tidak memberitahu Erwin bahwa mereka hampir menangkap sang hantu Trost, tentang siaran langsung reporter yang diperdaya, dan tentang Eren yang tidak mampu menenangkannya, juga bagian dimana Levi tidak berhasil menangkap hantu itu.

"Lain kali, aku akan menangkap Hantu Trost laknat itu…" kata Levi seraya keduanya berjalan menjauh dari Erwin dan Armin yang hanya dapat mengangguk kalem kearah Eren. Eren tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi Levi. Dia tidak seharusnya kalah pada makhluk astral seperti itu.

"Sial, kenapa harus hantu itu pergi disaat aku akan menangkapnya.." Levi mencak mencak, Eren hanya dapat tersenyum tipis menanggapi sang penjaga yang berusaha melindunginya marah marah.

"Levi, kau melakukan ini untuk pekerjaan bukan? Kita dapat melakukannya lain kali, kok.." ujar Eren sambil menepuk pundak Levi, Levi terdiam.

"Ayolah Levi… jangan ngambek terus, kita pulang saja yuk?" rajuknya, Levi tetap terdiam.

"Levi.." Eren hampir mewek.

"Hn," akhirnya Levi membalas ucapan sang _brunette_.

"Yosh! Kita pulang!" Eren berjalan kedepan Levi, Levi terdiam sejenak ditempat.

"Levi?" Eren berhenti ketika melihat Levi berhenti, tapi kemudian Levi menarik tangan Eren lalu memeluknya.

"Le-Levi?!" wajah Eren memerah, apa yang dilakukan Levi padanya? Dia tidak tahu, sungguh.

"Diam," perintahnya.

"Hee?" Eren malah kebingunan ditempat, gelagapan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini bocah, kubilang diam." Eren langsung kicep seribu bahasa.

"Aku tidak hanya melakukan ini untuk pekerjaan, kau tahu itu juga kan?" Eren mengangguk.

"Aku juga melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu," Eren mengangguk—masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Itu karena aku—"

**TBC**

**Author's note: karena apa hayooo!? XD aww~ makasih yang sudah mau nungguin fic ini dengan setiaaa~ terlebih lagi dengan yang mereview! XDXD.**

**Nah, 1 chapter lagi dan fic ini akan berakhir dengan indahnya, dan saya bakalan melanjutkan fic di fandom GC karena belum tamat :"3 awwww.**

**Hmm, kayanya masih ada typo ya? Ah apa peduliku XD *plak***

**Kolom Review:**

**Anak nyasar: Iyaa nak :"D ini udah dilanjut~ baca yaw :3 makasih lohh XD**

**Heichou sama: makasih.. *hemat kata juga* *plak* tapi—makasiiiihh heichouuuuu XDXD**

**D'BeZtCorporalll: Haduh haduh apa iyaaa? Saya malah gak merhatiin XD *plak* oke, ini udah lanjut**

**ArminAddicter: duh maap belum sempet bikin Armin ngebacot disini :"3 *bahasa lu nak* iyaa, saya juga fans berat Armin kok ;;3 I know how you feel man :"3**

**Seijuurou Eisha: waah, rapih kah? saya gak nyadar loh! Iya, semoga jawabannya dapat menghasilkan nilai yang memuaskan, amiiin *doa* oke~ ini udah lanjut nih~**

**Levi: Heichou ngerti banget deh sama saya :"3 dan emang bener sih ini computer baru bener.. hehehe… makasih sudah suka sama chapter sebelumnya! Semoga suka juga sama chapter ini, heichou! ^^**

**00: loh kok tau?! o.O aaaah~ kebongkar deh sama dirimu! XD tapi walaupun begitu—nama Mikasa nggak saya sebutin disini, di akhir cerita mungkin, alias chapter depan! XD makasih buat reviewnya ^^**

**Now, Review?**


	5. Reuni dan Pelamaran

**Halusinasi **

**CHAPTER 5 ( LAST CHAPTER )**

"**Aku tidak hanya melakukan ini untuk pekerjaan, kau tahu itu juga kan?" Eren mengangguk.**

"**Aku juga melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu," Eren mengangguk—masih dengan wajah yang memerah.**

"**Itu karena aku—"**

**ENJOY!**

"Itu karena aku menyukai dirimu." Levi mendekap Eren semakin kuat, seakan takut kehilangan sosoknya, Levi tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sehingga Eren tersipu hebat ditempat.

"_Si-sir_ Levi!" Eren meronta, tubuhnya pegal. Apalagi malam itu turun salju yang cukup membuat tubuh mengigil dan beku.

"Sekali lagi, kau terlalu formal bocah," Levi akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo pulang—" Levi menggandeng tangan Eren, lalu menariknya kencang, mau tidak mau Eren mengikuti Levi.

"—Eren." Tunggu, Eren nggak salah denger kan? Barusan Levi memanggilnya 'Eren'?

"I-iya.." Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai di apartemen nanti, aku akan membuatkanmu secangkit cokelat hangat, kesukaanmu kan?" Eren hanya mengangguk malu.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Perasaan nyaman apa ini?"_

.

"Eeeh! Tunggu Levi, itu terlalu banyak airnyaaaaa!" Eren memegangi pot air panas bersamaan dengan tangan Levi yang terus menerus menuangkan air ke cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu.

"Justru lebih banyak air lebih enak," ujar Levi, Eren menggeleng.

"Malah jadi lebih encer, Levi! Tidaaak!" akhirnya cokelat hangat itu jadi, walaupun bentuknya tidak sesuai seperti yang diinginkan.

"Ku-kuminum.." dengan ragu, Eren meneguk cokelat panas itu.

"E-enak…" Levi tersenyum sumringah.

"Benar kan apa kataku, Eren?" Eren mengangguk, dan juga dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Barusan kau tersenyum!" Levi terkejut, benar juga. Baru kali ini dia tersenyum dihadapan Eren.

"Kau menyadarinya ya.. sudah malam bocah, cepat habiskan cokelat panas itu dan segeralah tidur, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk kita semua." Perasaan Levi malam itu tidak enak, Eren menurut lalu meneguk habis cokelat panas itu dan kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Levi tertidur di kamar tamu sebelah kamar Eren.

Eren tidur nyenyak malam itu, tidak ada mimpi buruk atau apapun. Sebuah malam anehnya damai baginya.

Lain dengan Levi yang tidak tidur, meskipun dia jarang tidur seperti itu. Tapi malam ini dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar-benar hanya dia, atau hantu itu telah berhasil membuatnya tidak dapat tidur. Karena dia merasa kenal dengan sang hantu.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Kau adalah malaikatku…"_

.

Seorang gadis tidur di tempat tidurnya. Tidak, ini bukan tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak dapat tidur malam ini. Sebagian dirinya takut bahwa Hantu Trost akan mendapatkan dia, tapi dia tahu dia tidak seberuntung itu.

Dia merasakan gejala itu kemudian. Bernapas memburu dan rasa sakit yang mengisi tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat dan bunyi dari monitor alat pengukur detakan jantung memenuhi ruangan rumah sakit yang sepi itu.

'_Ini dia,'_ pikirnya.

'_Aku takut…'_ pikirnya.

Dia terisak kembali, menerima nasibnya. Dia memandang kearah jendela kamar rumah sakit itu. Dunia gelap dan dingin menusuk tulang. Tidak ada kenyamanan yang dapat dia temukan diluar sana, dia menutup kembali kedua matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

'_Jika permintaan egoisku yang terakhir tidak dapat dikabulkan.. maka tolong.. meninggal dimalam yang gelap dan dingin itu hanya menumbuhkan rasa kesepian yang semakin mendalam dihatiku, jadi aku tidak menginginkan hal itu._' Batinnya memohon.

'_Jika hal ini memungkinkan.. aku ingin mati dengan tenang, aku ingin dikelilingi cahaya pagi, sambil merasakan angin dari hari yang baru.._' dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, berdoa dan memohon.

Dia kemudian merasa ada yang meremas tangannya. Dengan cepat dia melihat kearah jendela lagi, seorang gadis berdiri disana, gadis itu seolah olah dapat merasakan penderitaan gadis yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

Dibelakang gadis itu, dia melihatnya. Fajar menyingsing pagi hari yang lebih cerah. Indah.

'_Gadis ini pasti malaikat.._' pikirnya.

Detak jantungnya semakin melambat, terlihatlah di alat pendeteksi detak jantung, detakannya semakin melemah.

Dia tersenyum lemah kearah gadis itu, yang dia yakini sebagai malaikat. Dia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi nyeri. Namun dia percaya akan reinkarnasi dan percaya kalau dia akan hidup kembali, dia mensyukuri hal itu.

"Aku telah hidup…"

Dia merasakan tangan lain di dahinya. Tangan itu besar dan hangat, dan juga dingin. Dia mulai menoleh untuk melihat orang di sisi lain dari dirinya, tapi gadis yang dianggapnya malaikat meremas kembali tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Dia menggeleng. Gadis itu menerima jawabannya. Malaikat tahu yang terbaik.

Dia menatap balik malaikat dan menyaksikan matahari mengisi kota.

"Aku telah dapat mencintai…"

Dia ingat hidupnya, meskipun itu pendek dan satu orang akan berpikir sebagai hal yang tidak memuaskan.

"Aku telah merasakan hidup…"

Dia menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan senyuman terpancar di wajahnya.

Gadis itu memandang orang lain yang berada disamping gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu saat dia menghilang ke sinar matahari.

"_Selamat jalan… Hannah_."

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Tunjukkan jalannya, kopral…"_

.

Fajar telah menyingsing, hari baru bagi para Detektif untuk melakukan pengejaran. Termasuk untuk Levi dan Eren.

"Se-selamat pagi…" Eren bangun pagi pagi sekali hari itu dan masuk kekamar Levi, membawakan sarapan untuknya.

"Hn." Jawab Levi singkat.

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu," Eren meletakkan nampan berisikan omelet dan kopi pahit untuk Levi di meja dekat lampu.

"Terimakasih," ujar Levi, sambil menguap. Hal itu terlihat manis dimata seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Oh? Lumayan juga," Eren mengerjapkan matanya.

"Maaf?"

"Omelet buatanmu, lumayan rasanya." Ulang Levi, Eren mengangguk senang.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya,"

Setelah sarapan, keduanya langsung berangkat keluar apartemen dan menyelidiki beberapa tempat. Mereka kini tahu kalau hantu Trost tidak akan jauh jauh dari sini, dan mereka sangat yakin bahwa mereka akan menangkap hantu itu hidup hidup.

"Ngomong ngomong Eren, kau tidak punya kerabat?" tanya Levi membuka pembicaraan setelah lama berdiam diri.

"Hn? Ah—ayahku berada diluar kota.. tepatnya di kota Sina, kalau ibuku sudah meninggal.." ujar Eren, Levi mengangguk dan masih terdiam.

"Kalau Levi sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Eren kembali, Levi menatap langi biru yang cerah pagi itu, hujan salju mulai mereda.

"Aku punya adik perempuan, tapi aku dan dia sudah lama berpisah, aku kemari mengikuti ayahku dan adik perempuanku ikut dengan ibuku, orangtua kami bercerai saat umurku masih 12 tahun, ayahku sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur 19 tahun setelah itu aku tidak tahu keadaan ibu dan adikku bagaimana," jelas Levi, Eren menatap Levi sejenak lalu mengerling kearah langit.

"Hn.. pasti enak ya punya saudari.." Levi mendengus geli.

"Biasa saja,"

"Lalu, kita mulai dari mana penyelidikan ini?" tanya Eren kemudian.

"Kita selidiki distrik Trost bagian selatan, bocah." Levi menyeringai, Eren tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, tunjukkan jalannya kopral." Eren menatap Levi.

"Kita bukan tentara," Levi lagi lagi mendengus geli, diakhiri dengan Eren yang tertawa kecil.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Dulu kau anak yang baik…"_

.

Semenjak kematian Christa Renz, Detektif yang bernama Ymir menjadi semakin bernafsu untuk menangkap Hantu Trost, pasalnya Ymir adalah kakak angkat Christa dan dia sangat menyayangi Christa.

"Sialan! Akan kutangkap hantu itu!" rutuknya kesal, sebenarnya hanya berpura pura. Tapi apa boleh buat, kesalnya juga betulan kok.

"_Tidak perlu susah susah_…" sebuah suara mengagetkan dirinya.

"Hah?" ketika dia menoleh, tampaklah seorang gadis yang memiliki manik _obsidian_ sedang terduduk dan menatapnya sendu.

"Mikasa—" Ymir memberi jeda.

"—Ackerman?" lalu menatap gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" tanyanya, diruangan itu, tidak ada yang lain selain dirinya, dan setelah itu Mikasa tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana asalnya.

"_Aku baru sampai_," ujar Mikasa.

"_Come out from nowhere huh_?" Ymir menginterogasi gadis itu.

"_Hn, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu sejak kematian Christa Renz, adik angkatmu.. ya?_" Ymir merasakan darahnya mendidih, dia ingin sekali memaki maki Mikasa entah kenapa, karena Ymir mempunyai firasat kalau Mikasa adalah pelakunya—dalang dari semua permainan ini.

"Ya… ada urusan apa denganku sampai sebegitu pentingnya?" tanya Ymir tidak sabaran, Mikasa menyeringai kecil.

"_Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu_," Ymir merasakan ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

"Cepat katakan," Mikasa berdiri.

"_Akulah sang hantu Trost_." Firasat Ymir benar, dan dalam sekejap, Ymir sudah melayangkan tinjunya kehadapan Mikasa. Namun Mikasa dengan lincahnya menghindari tinju Ymir itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya.

"_Aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku tahu kau dulu adalah teman dekatku, tapi lihatlah—kau sudah mengkhianatiku_," ujar Mikasa sarkastik.

"Apa yang membuatmu begini hah?!"

"Padahal dulu… kau anak yang baik…" Ymir lagi lagi mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Perceraian kedua orangtuaku_," Ymir kemudian terdiam.

"Hanya itu?!" bentaknya.

"_Bukan hanya itu_," Mikasa terdiam ditempat sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya.

"_Aku juga terpisah dari kakakku, dan ibuku meninggal setelah ayah bercerai dengannya dan membawa kakak pergi_," manik kelam Mikasa mengingatkan Ymir pada seseorang, tapi siapa?

"LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA SEMUA ITU DENGAN CHRISTA DAN KORBAN LAINNYA?!" Ymir menjadi semakin marah, dengan kasar dia melayangkan tinjunya, lagi lagi Mikasa menghindar dengan lincah.

"_Hihihi, aku hanya benci ketika mereka senang, contohnya untuk Alice Rascall, dia terlalu bersenang senang bersama teman temannya sehingga lupa akan Petra yang bertugas menjaganya, dia tidak pantas hidup_." Ujar Mikasa, Ymir membelalakkan matanya.

"_Dan untuk Christa Renz… aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun padanya, namun aku iri, dia memiliki hati yang baik dan tulus, dan juga memiliki seorang ayah, sedangkan aku? Selama ini aku hanya hidup sebatang kara, maka itu aku menggunakan ayahnya sebagai kedok untuk penyamaranku_," Ymir mengepalkan tinjuya semakin kuat, alasan yang sungguh tidak logis, tapi cukup untuk mengumpulkan bukti untuk kepolisian.

"PERGI!" usir Ymir kepada Mikasa.

"_Dengan senang hati_," Mikasa tidak tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi direkam oleh alat penyadap yang sengaja dibawa Ymir kedalam ruangan itu.

Setelah Mikasa pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu (melalui pintu tentunya), Ymir segera memijit telepon genggam miliknya dan menghubungi pihak yang sungguh sangat berwajib untuk mengetahui hal ini terlebih dahulu—Levi.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Hantu Trost itu… adikku?"_

.

**KRIING**

Ponsel Levi berbunyi, Levi merogoh sakunya dan melihat layar ponselnya itu.

**[Detektif Ymir]**

Tidak biasanya Ymir meneleponnya, dengan ragu, dia mengangkat telepon dari Ymir itu.

"Halo?" ucap Levi.

"_Halo, Levi! Bisakah kau keruanganku sekarang?! Aku memiliki bukti tentang hantu Trost! Dia menemuiku tadi dan dia mengakui semuanya!_" Levi tersentak, dan langsung menarik tangan Eren, Eren yang tiba tiba saja ditarik kaget.

"Aku akan berada disana dalam 10 menit," ujar Levi.

"_Baik!_" Ymir menutup teleponnya.

"Le-levi?! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Eren.

"Ke kantor Detektif Ymir," Eren merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, firasatnya tidak setajam wanita, tapi Eren tahu pasti, karena Levi mulai menariknya sambil memasang tampang marah.

Mereka menyusuri gedung gedung tua sampai gedung gedung pencakar langit yang terletak dipinggir pinggiran jalan, hingga mereka sampai ke tujuan mereka. Trost Organization.

"Kita sampai," Eren memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya selama ini kau terlihat seperti mitra-ku ya, Eren?" Eren mengangguk kecil, benarkah? Mitra-nya? Suatu kehormatan besar, Levi.

"Kalau begitu, kita temui saja dulu Detektif Ymir dan minta penjelasan darinya."

Mereka memasuki bangunan itu dan menyusuri kantor kantor Detektif yang berada disana, dan akhirnya sampai pada kantor Detektif Ymir.

**CKLEK**

Mereka membuka gagang pintu dan mendapati Ymir yang sedang duduk dikursinya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, seakan menunggu kedatangan Levi dan Eren.

"Jelaskan," ucap Levi, Ymir mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan tape recorder beserta radio untuk memperdengarkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi selama itu.

Mereka mendengar rekaman itu dengan sangat jelas sampai di beberapa detik kemudian Levi meminta Ymir mengulangi rekaman itu.

["Mikasa—Ackerman?"]

["Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"]

["_Aku baru sampai_,"]

["_Come out from nowhere huh_?"]

["_Hn, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu sejak kematian Christa Renz, adik angkatmu.. ya?_"]

["Ya… ada urusan apa denganku sampai sebegitu pentingnya?"]

["_Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu_,"]

["Cepat katakan,"]

["_Akulah sang hantu Trost_."]

["Jangan bercanda!"]

["_Aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku tahu kau dulu adalah teman dekatku, tapi lihatlah—kau sudah mengkhianatiku_,"]

["Apa yang membuatmu begini hah?!"]

["Padahal dulu… kau anak yang baik…"]

["_Perceraian kedua orangtuaku_,"]

["Hanya itu?!"]

["_Bukan hanya itu_,"]

["_Aku juga terpisah dari kakakku, dan ibuku meninggal setelah ayah bercerai dengannya dan membawa kakak pergi_,"]

["LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA SEMUA ITU DENGAN CHRISTA DAN KORBAN LAINNYA?!"]

"Tunggu, ulangi dari 3 detik sebelumnya." Ymir memutar ulang rekaman itu.

["_Aku juga terpisah dari kakakku, dan ibuku meninggal setelah ayah bercerai dengannya dan membawa kakak pergi_,"]

["LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA SEMUA ITU DENGAN CHRISTA DAN KORBAN LAINNYA?!"]

"Dia…" Levi membelalakkan matanya.

"Levi?" Eren dan Ymir bertanya bersamaan.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Ymir.

"Dia—tidak, aku tidak percaya ini.." Eren menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Mikasa.. adikku—masih hidup?" Ymir berdiri, mundur beberapa langkah.

"KAU KAKAKNYA?!" teriaknya blak blakan.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau katakan!" ujar Ymir, masih dengan nada membentak.

"Tadi pada saat kau menyebutkan namanya, kukira dia orang lain—tetapi begitu aku mengetahui riwayatnya—aku baru menyadari kalau dia.. adikku.." Levi menunduk perlahan, Eren menepuk punggungnya.

"Jadi kau—Levi Ackerman?" Ymir bicara terbata bata.

"Ya."

"Jadi—apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Mikasa, Levi?" Levi mendongak kearah Ymir dan menatap sendu.

"Ah, jangan menatapku begitu—tatapanmu persis dengan Mikasa," Levi menyeringai.

"Yah, kita coba undang Mikasa kembali, aku akan bicara baik baik dengannya." Ujar Levi lalu berdiri dan bersiap membuka pintu.

"Ayo Eren, terimakasih informasinya Ymir, kalau ada berita tentang Mikasa, segera beritahu aku," ucap Levi lalu pergi keluar ruangan bersama Eren.

"Tunggu Jaeger," tahan Ymir, Eren diam dan menoleh.

"Jaga Levi untukku, dia orangnya emosional," Eren tersenyum.

"Baik!" lalu Eren segera berlari mengejar Levi.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Kembalilah bersamaku Mikasa, kita jalani hidup yang baru…"_

.

Mikasa Ackerman, seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun. Meninggal karena_ Leukimia_, justru ini yang lebih menyakitkan untuk Levi, dia telah hidup sebatang kara kini. Adiknya yang dia kira masih hidup, ternyata sudah meninggal.

"_Aku senang kakak sudah memelukku malam itu, setidaknya rasa hangat tubuhnya masih dapat kurasakan, begitu saja aku sudah senang.._" Mikasa bergumam sendiri disebuah taman, dia duduk di salah satu ayunan disana, walaupun banyak anak kecil yang berlalu lalang disana, tentu saja anak anak itu tidak dapat melihat Mikasa.

"_Andai saja aku masih hidup dan tahu kalau kakak ternyata sudah menjadi seorang detektif hebat, kakak pasti selama ini kesepian,_" ujar Mikasa akhirnya beranjak dari ayunan itu.

"_Yah, aku sudah bosan berdiam diri terus disini, kakak sedang apa ya.._" Mikasa menegadah kearah langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"_Aku kangen padanya.._" Mikasa meneteskan airmatanya dan perlahan dia menghilang.

"Mikasa!" terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Mikasa, kau disini?!" suara itu kembali meneriakkan nama orang yang beru saja pergi dari sini.

"Memangnya ada apa disini Levi? Mikasa tak mungkin kemari.." Ymir menepuk pundak Levi.

"Aku punya firasat kalau dia ada disini," ujar Levi tak mau menyerah.

"Jangan bercanda, yang berada disini hanyalah anak anak kecil saja, kau membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mau mau saja berkerumun dengan anak kecil," Ymir acuh tak acuh mengatai Levi, Levi hanya terdiam.

"Ayo pergi Levi.." Eren membujuk Levi hingga akhirnya Levi mau pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah tempat pemakaman yang lumayan sepi.

"Err.. kita ngapain disini?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak tahu, firasatku lagi lagi mengatakan kalau Mikasa berada disini.." ujar Levi.

"_Dan aku memang berada disini_," suara menggema itu terdengar dari belakang mereka bertiga, dan tampaklah Mikasa dengan sosok yang anggun.

"Mi—kasa.." ucapan Levi menjadi agak terputus putus bergitu melihat sang adik menampakkan diri padanya.

"_Kita bertemu lagi kakak_." Levi tertegun, 'lagi'?

"Kita baru sekali ini bertemu bukan?" ujar Levi heran.

Mikasa tertawa kecil. "_Tidak, ini sudah kedua kalinya, yang pertama waktu malam hari itu, kakak sempat merengkuhku bukan? Dan aku ingat dengan orang yang ada disamping kakak juga kok._" Ujar Mikasa.

"Malam itu.. tunggu! Studio itu!?" Mikasa mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kenapa—"

"—_sebenarnya alasanku hanya satu, aku ingin kakak bertugas untukku, kasusku. Dan ternyata kakak sudah menyayangi orang lain ya, yah, tidak apa apa sih, aku juga bakal bahagia kalau kakak bahagia.._" Mikasa mersenyum simpul, Ymir pangling melihat Mikasa yang tadinya sungguh menyebalkan dan sekarang berubah 360 derajat ketika berhadapan dengan Levi.

"_Jadi, apa yang akan kakak lakukan sekarang?_" tanya Mikasa masih tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan ya.." Levi menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat kearah langit yang mulai berwarna keunguan.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku harus menangkapmu." Levi kembali menatap Mikasa.

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya lalu kembali tertawa kecil. "_Baiklah, tapi apakah bisa?_"

Levi mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu Mikasa?" Mikasa tersenyum.

"_Setelah kematian ibu.. aku hidup sebatang kara, tanpa ayah juga tanpa kakak, saat itu umurku masih 17 tahun, dan memang sejak kecil aku sudah divoniss terkena Leukimia, kurasa kakak belum tahu tentang itu kan—_" Mikasa memberi jeda.

"—_ternyata umurku tidak terlalu lama, dokter memvonis hidupku hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi, aku berusaha selama itu . Berusaha hidup, berusaha mencari informasi tentang kakak dan ayah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana kakak berada atau mungkin kakak selama ini selalu menyembunikan nama keluarga kakak, ya?_" Levi menunduk.

"Benar sekali Mikasa~" Ymir menambahkan dan langsung disambut tatapan tajam dari Levi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Eren tiba tiba, pertanyaan Eren membuat Mikasa langsung menengok kearahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Setahun kemudian, didekat pinggiran kota Sina, aku menghembuskan nafasku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tanpa ada informasi mengenai kakak maupun ayah. Aku meninggal dengan tidak tenang, dan sampai saat ini aku menjadi arwah gentayangan,_" ucap Mikasa lalu menatap Levi sendu, Levi yang mendengar cerita adiknya itu handa dapat menahan butiran butiran kristal yang hendak jatuh dari matanya.

"Artinya, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi ya?" Levi tiba tiba bertanya, namun Mikasa menangis dan memeluk Levi.

"_Maafkan aku, aku bukanlah adik yang baik.._" Levi membalas pelukan Mikasa dan menepuk kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya, tubh Mikasa terasa begitu dingin. Apakah ini rasa yang selalu menyelimuti Levi ketika dia merindukan keluarganya?

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku juga selama itu tidak dapat mendampingimu, aku juga bukan kakak yang baik. Jadi kita impas Mikasa," Levi menarik dagu adiknya dan menghapus airmata adiknya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Levi, Mikasa menggeleng.

"_Tidak sebelum aku melepaskan seluruh kutukan yang aku tinggalkan dikota ini,_" Levi tersenyum puas, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mikasa dan Ymir melihat hal itu.

"Itu baru Mikasa yang kukenal," Levi mengacak acak rambut adiknya, perlahan tubuh Mikasa memudar.

"Aku sayang pada kakak," sambil memudar, Mikasa mengecup pipi kakaknya dengan lebut dan menghilang, begitu juga kutukan yang ditinggalkan Mikasa di kota Trost ini, semuanya sudah kembali normal.

"Kakak juga sayang padamu," Levi tak kuasa membendung tangisnya, walaupun menangis dalam diam, dia merasakan pedih yang sangat amat mendalam. Eren tahu akan hal itu, karena dia juga pernah kehilangan seorang ibu yang sangat dia sayangi.

Perlahan, Eren mendekap Levi. Levi terkejut, karena tak biasnya Eren menjadi setenang ini, jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak dengan cepat, tidak seperti saat terror itu masih melanda kota Trost. Mikasa telah menepati janjinya, Levi lega dan menangis dalam pelukan Eren.

**Halusinasi**

.

"_Menikahlah denganku."_

.

Dua tahun berlalu sudah sejak terror itu dibebas tugaskan dari kota ini, Levi dan Eren tak jarang saling bertemu. Mereka bahkan berkencan beberapa kali.

"Hei Armin, apa menurutmu aku cocok dengan Levi?" tanya Eren pada sang surai _blonde_ yang sedang menyeruput teh botol, sontak sang bocah _blondie_ tersedak.

"Uhuk! A—apa maksudmu Eren? Tentu saja cocok!" ucap Armin terbata bata.

"Oh ayolah, yang bener?" Eren semakin ragu akan tatapan sang _blondie_.

"Beneran deh Eren, kalau menurutku nggak cocok sih sudah dari dulu dulu kubuat kalian berpisah, tau." ucap Armin, Eren tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, cuma bercanda kok~" Armin menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _sir_ Erwin?" tanya Eren kemudian dan membuat Armin tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Haah?! Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?" Armin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena pertanyaan Eren.

"Oh ayolah Armin, aku tahu kau punya hubungan kan dengan _sir_ Erwin?" Eren menyikut lengan Armin dan Armin hanya dapat mengelub kecil.

"Iya iya deh, aku memang pacaran dengan _sir_ Erwin, kami baik baik saja kok." Ucap Armin akhirnya mau mengakui, walau dengan wajah yang memerah itu.

"Semoga langgeng ya!" ucap Eren, Armin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Eren, hehe.." Ermin mengelus tenguknya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan segera pamit kepada Eren.

"Eren, aku pulang dulu ya, kakek nanti khawatir kalau aku pulang terlalu sore.." Eren mengangguk, sambil memandang Armin yang berlalu sambil melambai kearahnya.

Lagi lagi sendirian di taman ini.

"Oi," suara _baritone_ itu terdengar cukup dekat di telinga Eren, Eren kaget.

"Le-levi.. kukira siapa.." Eren mengelus elus dadanya, Levi mendengus geli.

"Begitu saja kaget bocah," Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, Levi segera duduk disamping Eren.

"Hei Eren," Eren menengok kearah Levi.

"Iya?"

"Sudah lama ingin kutanyakan ini padamu," Eren semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Levi menyeringai.

"Sebegitu penasarannya kah?" Eren mengangguk, polos sekali bocah ini.

"Aku ingin melamarmu," Eren terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa canggung.

"Ahaha.. Levi bercanda kan?" Levi malah menatap Eren sinis.

"Aku serius, memang wajahku ini terlihat becanda?" Eren terdiam.

"Tidak." Levi tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Eren dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Levi pada Eren, Eren segera menurut dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya rapat rapat.

Setelah itu Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Buka matamu," ketika Eren membuka matanya, Eren melihat sebuah kota berwarna merah yang sudah dipegang Levi, Eren sangat terkejut dan menatap Levi.

Levi membuka kotak itu dan tampaklah cincin yang sangat indah, warnanya silver, dan dangat indah dengan hiasan batu kecil berwarna hitam berseling putih diatasnya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Eren tersenyum, dia kemudian memeluk Levi dan membisikkan sesuatu.

'_Iya.'_

**END**

**Author's note: KYAAAAA! SELESAI DENGAN AKHIRAN YANG SUPER GAJE! MASA TIBA TIBA SI LEVI NGELAMAR EREN~ OH NO! KOKORO INI BOCOR~**

**By the way, makasih buat yang sudah mereview saya selama ini! Saya sungguh berterimakasih atas dukungan kalian, fic ini dapat terselesaikan dengan gaje! Hehe~**

**Makasih juga buat para silent reader san yang udah nge favorite apalagi memfollow fic ini~ semoga fic ini dapat menghibur kalian dan semoga reuni Mikasa sama Levi tadi nggak garing ya :v LOL.**

**Kolom Review:**

**Anak nyasar: makasih ya sudah mau ngikutin dari awal sampai akhir! Hohoho~ karena sayang dong XD. Iya ya.. semoga ada sequelnya ^^**

**00: iya nih, ini udah tamat~ gak ada yang dead kok~ udah lama dead lah baru ada :v /Mikasamaksudlo/**

**Levi: HEICHOOOOU~ Nih fic nya udah lanjut~ *kedip kedip* nah, gimanaa? Jadi nikah gak sama Eren?! XD ditunggu kondangannya :v /OOTwoi/**

**Lunette Athella: Lune, sebenernya ini kata kata juga kebanyakan dari kamus bahasa Indonesia yang tebelnya naujubileh itu loh.. jadi maaf kalo Lune nggak ngerti Dx. Iya nih, yang hantu beneran hantu :v LOL.**

**ArminAddict: NEH GUE KASIH BONUS RIREN HWHWHW, JUGA GUE KASIH NEH, ARMINNYA UDAH BISA NGOMONG~ HWHWHW, makasih udah review selama ini ^^**

**Anak nyasar (part 2(?)): yang ngereview anak nyasar ada 2 :o well~ makasih buat ucapannyaaaaaa! Ga nyangka anda ingat UN kelas 9 nantiii XD makasih banget yaaa~ hai! Ganbarimasu~**

**No name: iya ini udah confess kok ^^ malah udah ngelamar :v wkowkowko. Yayy! Makasiiih! Lagi lagi ada yang inget UN kelas 9! Hai! Ganbarimasu! Arigatou gozaimasuuuuu!**

**Seijuurou Eisha: Iya, udah confess tuh~ etto, maaf kalo kesan misterinya kali ini gak ada m(_ _)m dan saya ini buru buru ngetik juga sih~ oke oke, ini last chapter! So, makasih ya udah ingkutin dari awal ^^**

**Dan buat semua yang sudah mendukung fic ini hingga selesai, terimakasih banyak! Terimakasih juga yang udah ngereview selama ini, saya sungguh terharu :"3 **

**Sampai jumpa di cerita lain!**

**-AkaneMiyuki-**


End file.
